


Shiny Daniel Returns

by Izhilzha



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sequel, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel returns from his . . . sojourn.  Sequel to "Shiny Daniel Trap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Daniel Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



Every freakin' glowing stone in the ruins went out like--well, like the damn lights they were. Jack snapped on his flashlight and swung the beam across the site. Pinned his crouching archaeologist to the ground with it. "I _told_ you, no touching!"

Nyan rubbed a hand across his forehead and sighed. Loudly. "I touched nothing, Colonel."

"Sure you didn't." Jack turned the beam away, using it to locate the other members of his team: Carter, on the opposite side of the courtyard, and Teal'c standing guard at the Stargate to his left. "You scientists always have to put your hands on everything."

"Uh . . . sir?" Carter had her own light focused on the wall at her feet. "I'm pretty sure that was me."

"Yep, scientists," Jack muttered, before turning his back on Nyan and striding over to join his second. "What, did you hit the light switch?"

"I'm not sure." Carter was crouched on the ground, now, holding an energy meter smack against the stone. "It's emitting some kind of high-frequency signal."

"Is it safe?" Jack waited; she clearly hadn't heard that. "Carter. Is it safe?"

She glanced up, distracted. "As far as I can tell, sir. I don't see--"

Behind them, the Stargate groaned to life. The wheel turned slowly against the night sky. Teal'c and Jack were in a position to cover the 'Gate before the second chevron lit.

Nyan ventured a quiet comment. "We're not due to check in for a while yet."

Jack ignored him, counting down the seconds until the 'Gate would open. Carter took up the slack, saying softly: "Nope. That means either something's gone wrong at the base, or we're about to have company."

"But no one's been here for hundreds of years!" The sputtered protest was cut off by the _whoosh_ of an establishing wormhole.

The pale blue wash of light shimmered over the team, over gun muzzles, rocks, and a pile of gear, before something hurtled out of the event horizon. Jack tracked it through his sights into the air above them. Not it; them. A whole cloud of . . . things. They fluttered there for a long moment, underbelly-white in the 'Gate's light, and then the 'Gate shut down, and the cloud became a patch of wriggling darkness against the planet's triple moon.

Before Jack could get off a shot, or even decide whether bullets would work, the twitching mass pulled tightly together and dropped like a stone. The heavy thud it made when it hit jarred his finger against the trigger, but the breathless "Ow" which followed made him jerk the barrel away from the target.

Sam's flashlight beam found sandy hair and the green-jacketed slope of a back, but it was Teal'c who lowered his weapon and stepped forward. "Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you." He crouched to give the figure a hand up.

And hell if it _wasn't_ Daniel.

Jack let Sam and Nyan greet him before walking over to join the little group. The others parted, leaving space around the two men. "So," Jack said. "You're not naked this time."

Daniel glanced down, as if he had to check to be sure. "Um, no," he agreed. He looked up, squinting without his glasses. "How long was I gone?"

Jack resisted the urge to knock him into next week and add that to the count. "Nine weeks, four days, and seventeen hours," he said flatly.

Daniel blinked, and seemed to relax. "Oh. Good. It took me a while to locate you guys--I thought it might have been longer."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack spun and pointed at Carter. "Dial us home, now." He turned and grabbed the back of Daniel's neck with one hand. "I'm going to recommend you be grounded to the base until further notice."

After the first flinch, Daniel met his gaze squarely. "I suppose I asked for that."

Jack frog-marched his wayward teammate towards the 'Gate. "Home, a _thorough_ medical exam, and then I'm locking you in until--"

"Wait, why would I need a thorough--?"

Jack kept pushing him forward. "You were _butterflies_, Daniel. Tell me that won't make the medics crazy to check you out."

Daniel twisted out of his grip, turning around to face him. "Wait till you heard what I saw, Jack. I could interface directly with the 'Gate network. It's bigger than we thought, and--"

"Really?" Carter slapped her hand onto the DHD's dome, and the wormhole connected.

"Yeah, and there's--"

"Home," Jack said firmly, and waited until Nyan and the rest of his team had walked into the shimmer of light. Then he pushed Daniel up to the event horizon and followed him through.


End file.
